Computing devices, such as laptops or thin clients, may include removable modules or modular devices located internally within the computing devices. As an example, a receptacle for accommodating a modular device may be arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a motherboard of a computing device. As an example, an internal Universal Serial Bus (USB) device could be utilized in a computing device as a boot-up device, a storage, or an expandable usage.